Dark Family
by GothicNerd913
Summary: An Oblivion Lucien Lachance Fanfiction. Rated M for violence, language and sex!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I thought I should put more stories up so I decided to put up an Oblivion fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!**

I walked through the roads ofthe Imperial City. My boyfriend John and I had just gotten into our fifth fight in one week. It's funny, when we first met every time he touched me it seemed like the world stopped but now that's all gone away. But for some reason I just can't leave him. As much as I want to, he always pulls me back with his charm.

Most of the problem is that, I fear being alone. My dad is shipping me of too Kavatch soon and I just can't leave knowing that my whole life was a waste. I'm walking down the same roads every time this happens and this is the last time I let the men in my life push me around. Anger is building up inside me and fighting isn't enough. I have to show people that I'm not just some Imperial girl that is helpless and only lives for sex. As I walk I run into a friend that worked for the blades but now is just a city guard.

"Sorry Joseph." I said brushing diet off my tunic.

"No Problem Jasmine." He helped me up and I blushed a little bit.

"Heard any rumors lately?" I asked popping my knuckles.

"There has been something going on about the rise of The Dark Brotherhood. Complete crap if you as me."

"Well I really should be going, see you later." I waved bye and continued walking. The dark brotherhood huh? That sounds way better than some stupid fighters guild, but they would never choose me to be in there family. So I guess for now I will just have to live like this. Maybe Kavatch will have more opportunities, more adventure, more MEN!

"Jasmine! What the hell are you doing!?" that was a familiar voice and I knew exactly who it was. I turned around to see John staring at me with hate. That look was too familiar too.

"Jasmine get your ass over here!" he grabbed me by the arm and pushed me down. Good thing nobody was around to see that.

"What do you want John?" I didn't get up.

"I want you home immediately!" he grabbed my arm yanked me up and started to drag me home. I couldn't take being pushed around like this anymore. I swung my arm around and punched him in the gut. I tried running but he grabbed my ponytail and started kneeing me in my stomach. Anger built up inside me, bubbling, stinging, I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I quickly grabbed the dagger from his belt and in one swift movement cut his throat. I watched his body fall to the ground where there was already a puddle of blood.

I wiped the dagger with his clothes and then the gears started to turn in my head. I wasn't guilty at all. Actually I was kind of happy. The man that treated me like crap for two years was dead and I killed him. I knew if I stayed here someone would start to catch on. I went to my house and grabbed a knapsack. I put my clothes and some food in it and then the dagger. I walked out but stopped at the front door. If I was going to leave everything behind there was one more thing I had to take care of. I walked to my dad's room where he was sound asleep. I took the dagger and stabbed him right in the heart. He never saw it coming. I ran out the door and bumped into Joseph again.

"What's your hurry?" he said sarcastically but I couldn't stop and chat so I got up kissed him on the cheek and ran.

"Jasmine, where are you going?"

"I can't talk, just know that you were my only friend and I will miss you." He yelled something but I was too far away to hear. I started to cry but my life was going to change, I had to get over that fact real soon.

**Hope you enjoyed! I will be juggling two stories so it might take longer for me to update! You should check out my other stories and please do review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I ran through the dark forests of Oblivion. I stopped by a creek and washed up. It was already seven in the morning so there was no use trying to go to sleep. As I splashed the cold water on my face I heard something walking behind me but when I turned around nothing was there. I slowly walked to the knapsack and pulled out the dagger.

I put the bag over my shoulder and slowly kept walking. I had no idea where I was going; all I knew is that I am far away from the Imperial City. I pulled out my map and my compass I was going east from the Imperial City. Closest town was Cheydinhal. If I'm going to a new city I should also get a new identity. I took the dagger and took my ponytail out. I brushed my long blonde hair and put the dagger up to it. I cut my hair from bottom length to shoulder length.

Cutting my hair wasn't going to change my look enough. I looked around and saw a berry bush. I grabbed as many as I could and put them on a piece of hollowed bark. I mushed hem up into a juice. I painted my eyelids and two lines bellow my eyes. Once I was finished I put the rest in my hair temporary dying it red. There were some blond pieces but that didn't matter. I then grabbed the rest of my stuff and continued walking to Cheydinhal.

As I walked I had finally found a road. I could hear voices in the distance, I was getting close. Soon I found myself at the gates of Cheydinhal. I walked in slowly, and got a few looks from some people and smiles from others. This was going to be fun!

"Who are you?" I guard came up to me and I panicked. There was no way I was going to give anyone my real name.

"Umm…I'm…..Star…" nailed it.

"Welcome to Cheydinhal Star." He smiled and held his hand out. I nervously shook it and walked down the streets. I came up to a house that was broken down, abandoned, and boarded shut.

"STAY OUT!" I looked around and saw a dark figure yelling at me. Couldn't see her face, but she was argonian.

"What is this?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"That's none of your business!" she hissed at me. When I didn't leave immediately she started screaming. I tried to walk away but as soon as I turned a guard walked up.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes! This girl is harassing me!" she hissed some more and the guard looked really annoyed with me.

"Mam I'm going to need you to come with me." That was never a good sign. I wasn't going to come easily, especially since I didn't do anything. I started to walk over to him but instead of walking with him and punched him in the face. I ran as fast as I could. I ran to the gates but there was a crowd of guards. One shot at me with an arrow. I looked at them knowing I couldn't take them all alone. I put my hands on my head and put my knees to the floor.

"You're coming with us." A guard said as he yanked me off the ground. We walked to the Cheydinhal jail. They took everything I had except the clothes on my body. Another guard shoved me into a cell and slammed the gate. He came up to me with my dagger.

"This isn't yours." He held it up.

"Yes it is!" I yelled and spit at him'

"Really? Then why does it say John on it?" he showed me the named carved on it. Damn it John! He always was protective of his stuff.

"It's my boyfriends." I looked at him calmly.

"Riiiiigghht." He took everything and put it in the evidence chest.

"Well crap. I came all this way just to get through in jail." I sighed. "If I wanted to do that I would have just stayed home." I walked over to the cot in the cell. I haven't slept in two days and there is nothing better to do. I laid down and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I am so sorry that it has taken me soooooo long to put up the new chapter for this story! Well your waiting can end because I'm back! And also next week is Thanksgiving Break so I will have a lot of down time so please enjoy the next chapter and please review!**

I woke up in the middle of the night and saw a dark figure in the corner of my cell. At first I thought it was another guard but he was more intimidating. He came into the light and I could see everything more clearly. He was wearing a black robe with a hand print on it, and a hood that covered his face.

"May I help you?" I asked totally confident of myself.

"Hello, I am Lucien LaChance, speaker for the black hand." He walked closer. "I have been watching you for some time now; I like what I see." His voice was low and sexy.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are quite talented, and I like your attitude." He chuckled.

"So why are you here?" I leaned back putting my hands on my head.

"Our organization is accepting new members and I think that you would be a perfect fit." He leaned in close to my face and became serious. "So you can either rot in here or come with me and become an assassin, make your choice."

"Well…as much fun as rotting in here sounds, I think I would love to become an assassin." He laughed at my response. I smiled at the attention he paid to me.

"So how are we going to get out exactly?" he looked at me but I really couldn't tell his facial expression.

"I got in, we can get out." He moved some loose bricks of the wall and reveled a clearing to the sewers. He waved his hand signaling me to go first. I crawled in and waited for him to show the way out of the sewers. He kept walking and I followed.

"So how long have you been watching me exactly?" I asked pushing some spider webs out of my face.

"For quite some time now, Jasmine." I stopped in my tracks and my heart started to beat faster.

"That's not my name." I clenched my teeth.

"Oh right your name is Star now." He looked back and smiled. I calmed down and kept following him.

"We're getting close." I could see a light at the end of the tunnel. When got to the end of it he moved some wooden panels and stepped out. We were now on the outside of the sewers. We hid behind some bushes and army crawled to a house, but it wasn't just any house, it was the house I was looking at earlier.

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that I went through all that just to end up back here?" I waved my hand at the door.

"Let's just call that your training." He gave me a smirk; I rolled my eyes in response. We walked in and I followed him to the basement we walked down a long hallway to a black door that was glowing red.

He opened the door using a secret pass code and motioned his hand for me to walk in. When I walked in I was amazed at what I saw. It was a large sanctuary with carpet banners and sleeping rooms. Lucien stopped and I looked up. Right in front of me was a tall argonian but not just any argonian, it was the one that got me thrown in jail!

"I am so confused." I said putting and hand on my head.

She chuckled. "It's quit all right." "My name is Ocheeva." She said as she took her hood off. Lucien walked away but I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Am I going to see you again?" I felt kind of stupid asking that but I wasn't going to let a guy like that just get away.

"Of course you will…" he smiled. "Jasmine." I crinkled my nose as he walked away.

**I know it is short but I have other fan fictions too. Also I don't think I am going to go into Jasmine meeting everyone just because that is too much work and I want to get to her and Lucien. *Waves eyebrows* Oh yeah, you know you like it. I will be back with a new chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on my new bed in the sanctuary. Today has just been amazing, I met a lot of great people and even met a GREAT guy. Luuuuucciiennnn. I loved the way it sounded, but who am I kidding? A guy like that would never fall for a girl like me. I looked at the contract that Vicente had given me, I guess I should get on it. I walked over to the corner of my room and undressed so that I could get into my shrouded armor. Just as I finished getting dressed there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called. It was Lucien.

"Hello Jasmine, I was just wondering if you needed anything." He looked at me then my clothes. "You're not going out now are you?"

"Yeah I was, and stop calling me Jasmine; my name is Star now." I raised an eyebrow which was extremely sexy.

"You should get some rest, you haven't slept in forever, take advantage of times you have like this because with being an assassin you might not have time to do much."

"Well what do you expect me to do?" I said sternly.

"Well, is there anything you want to know about the Brotherhood?" he asked sitting on my bed.

I put a finger to my chin. "Tell me more about the Night Mother."

"Okay, the Night Mother is the wife of Sithis who had died after she killed her children. She now lives with the whole brotherhood and is taken care by the keeper, and only the listener can heath her words." He explained as her pulled his hood down. That was the first time I had seen him without it. He had long black hair pulled down into a pony tail. "Is there anything else you would like to know?" he said noticing that I was staring at him.

"Hmm… now, tell me who is Lucien LaChance?" he chuckled at my question.

"If I told you that I would have to kill you."

"Oh." I looked down and herd him laugh again, at that I giggled a little bit. He stopped and quickly turned his head to me.

"What?" I said looking up.

"You have a cute laugh." I blushed a little but I got nerves and tried to change the subject.

"Who is…" I was cut off by his lips meeting mine. I didn't do anything but close my eyes. He pulled away. "I'm sorry I just…" I put my lips back on his a deepened the kiss this time. He wrapped his arm around one of my legs and slowly pulled me into his lap.

I grinded my hips into his making him hard. Soft moans escaped my mouth as his tongue explored my mouth. He stood up not once taking his lips off mine and laid me down on the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slowly humped me. He pulled his lips away from mine and put them on my neck. He sucked on my neck as I moaned. My moans and his hip movements were now in sync.

His hands took off the top of my armor and played with my breasts. He took off my bra and put his mouth on my left nipple and sucked on it. I loudly moaned as he moved to the right. He removed my pants and panties. He looked at her with hungry eyes.

"Well….what are you waiting for?" I said in a sexy tone. He smiled and started kissing me again as he positioned himself at my entrance. I moaned as he teased me with his very much erect manhood. I yelled out as he pushed himself inside of me. He moans as his movements went from slow to fast.

I moaned loudly as I could feel my climax about to hit. I put my fingers in his hair and moved my hips upward.

"LUCIEN!" I screamed his name as we both hit our climax at the same time. He fell beside me and zipped up his pants. I soon fell asleep when my breathing calmed down. He blew out the candle light and kissed my cheek and left.


End file.
